Pack of Dawn/Roleplay
Archives None Here you can roleplay as your Pack of Dawn wolf! In the Sunny Forest.... Luna padded out of her den, her pelt shining. ---- Apollo stared envisously at Luna. I will be Alpha Male. And you will be mine. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 18:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Chibiterasu gazed sadly at his mate. He didn't diserve her.....He was too small, and weak! (Nope, he's strong! xD)Silverstar 01:28, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Luna padded over to her mate. "Nice day, isn't it?" she yipped happily. ---- Apollo chewed on an old bone. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:43, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Chibiterasu blushed. "Yeah," he murmured.Silverstar 22:28, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Luna smiled. "I'm going hunting." she announced. "Apollo! Want to come?' she asked. Apollo shuffled over. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:01, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Chibiterasu sighed. That is who i'm gonna lose my mate too... he thought.Silverstar 23:54, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Apollo looked at the alphas. "Of course." he said, bowing. Luna chuckled. "Don't kiss up to us, Apollo, it's just hunting." she woofed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:01, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Chibiterasu padded away silently.Silverstar 00:29, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Luna turned to her mate. "Wanna come?" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 02:53, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, i guess!" woofed Chibiterasu, smiling. Klikla whimpered when she forgot to clean a den. I need to see Torin! she whimpered, dashing outside with her tail between her legs.Silverstar 22:19, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Apollo frowned, but Luna smiled. "Ok, let's go." she woofed, dashing out of camp. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:00, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Chibiterasu bounded at his mate's heels.Silverstar 17:42, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Luna smiled. --- Apollo raced ahead. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:40, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Chibiterasu leaped over a log.Silverstar 20:11, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Luna crouched down when she heard a rustling. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:28, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Chibiterasu was already chasing an elk. He leaped onto its back and nipped at its throat. The elk fell with a thud.Silverstar 23:32, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Luna barked. "Nice catch!" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:52, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Chibiterasu smiled, and dipped his head.Silverstar 23:53, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Apollo grunted in approval. ---- Luna smiled. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:55, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Chibiterasu, for once, licked Luna's ear. "Share?" he murmured.Silverstar 23:56, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Luna smiled. "Sure!" she woofed happily. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:30, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Chibiterasu smiled, and wagged his tail. He settled down with her. I love her, but she'll never love me... he thought.----Klikla sighed dreamily as she returned from her night with Torin.Silverstar 22:53, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Luna licked the blood from her lips. "Something wrong?" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 16:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Chibiterasu shook his head. "Nothing," he murmured quietly.Silverstar 22:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Luna gave him a lick on the cheek and wagged her tail happily. The rest of the pack then came forward and took their share. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:35, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Chibiterasu blushed, and put his nose in the dirt.Silverstar 00:33, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Luna tilted her head. "That's the Omega respect position! You're alpha! Come on, love, let's eat the nice caribou you caught!" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:54, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Chibiterasu smiled and nodded. He barried his muzzle into the prey.Silverstar 01:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Luna gulped down her share. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:03, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Chibiterasu ate his share, licking his chops.Silverstar 23:58, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay